Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to the storage and creation of video and/or audio tracks and, more particularly, to creating custom video tracks from multiple video sources.
Millions of music fans attend concerts at numerous venues every year. As many artists and recording companies have recognized, video and/or audio recordings of live concerts are a very popular and successful sales item. However, in most cases fans must wait for months, if not years, to obtain quality live recordings of a concert—if the recordings are available at all. In addition, many fans would prefer to have a recording of the concert that they attended as opposed to another venue that was chosen either by the artist or recording company for mass production.
It is desirable to allow a user to create and purchase video tracks, audio tracks, still images, or any combination thereof from a performance that was captured via audio and/or video, e.g., a concert or a pay-per-view television show.